Hate and love
by Miko1415
Summary: Benci dan cinta. Itulah kata yang mungkin pas untuk menggambarkan awal pertemuan dari Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha sasuke
1. PROLOG

HATE AND LOVE

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

BY MIKO1415

RATING: T

.

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

.

"Hah!!!"

Sakura seketika terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. Ia merasa luar biasa aneh. Ia mengucek pelan matanya yang masih kabur... dan merasa bingung

'dimana aku sekarang?' pikir sakura bingung

Tiba-tiba sekelebat peristiwa melintas cepat didalam kepala sakura. Tidak terlalu jelas. Hanya sekelebat peristiwa yang tiba-tiba berlalu, namun semua itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya panik. Terlebih dengan perasaan luar biasa aneh yang dirasakannya saat itu

Seketika sakura mendengar erangan pelan dari sampingnya yang mengirimkan ribuan sengatan listrik kesekujur tubuhnya. Ia menoleh cepat ke sumber suara dan menatap tak percaya sosok yang saat ini sedang tergolek tidur disampingnya dengan tenang. Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang tertidur disampingnya sedangkan ia sendiri tidak tau? Setelah menatap lama orang tersebut sakura pun menyadari bahwa orang itu tidak memakai sehelai benang pun ditubuhnya. ia pun sadar bahwa keadaannya sama seperti orang yang sedang tertidur pulas ini. Dan dalam hitungan detik sakura pun langsung menarik selimut yang tampak nya bisa menutupi tubuh polosnya itu. Gerakan sakura yang tiba-tiba itu tentu saja langsung membangunkan orang tersebut.

Kini sosok tersebut perlahan-lahan bergerak bangun dan mengucek matanya pelan lalu menengok ke arah sakura yang masih terbengong dan...

1 detik berlalu

2 detik...

3 detik.. dan

"AAARRRGGGGHHHH"

Keduanya sama-sama menjerit histeris ketika otak mereka yang baru bangun tidur berusaha untuk mengenali identitas dari sosok yang saat ini ada depan mereka itu. Jelas sekali kepanikan terpancar di wajah masing-masing dari mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kasurku pinky!!???" teriak orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke sambil menarik selimut didekatnya untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya dari penglihatan gadis yang saat ini berada di dekatnya.

Tak kalah cepat sakura pun menarik selimut tersebut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya yang saat ini benar-benar tampak menggiurkan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu pantat ayam apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini!? Dan kemarikan selimutnya!!!" balas sakura sambil menarik ujung selimut putih tersebut.

Tarik-menarik selimut diantara mereka pun terjadi tanpa ada yang mau mengalah. Setelah beberapa detik mereka saling menarik selimut dan...

Brettt!!!

Selimut itu pun sukses terbelah dua. Masing-masing dari mereka pun bertatapan kaget. Selama sedetik itulah sakura dan sasuke bertatapan kaget dan langsung menarik sobekan selimut tersebut lalu melilitkannya ketubuh masing-masing.

setelah melilitkan selimut itu, masing-masing dari mereka merasa bingung tentang apa yang sedang terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa berada dalam satu ranjang dengan musuh nomor satu mereka!!?Tanpa benang sehelaipun lagi!!?

Saat ini keduanya sedang bertatapan tajam, seolah mengintrogasi satu sama lain dan saling menyalahkan satu sama lain

"Hey Pinky apa kau melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke curiga sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajamnya

"Hah?? Enak saja! Jangan-jangan kau yang melakukannya padaku dan tidak mau mengakui kesalahanmu!! Iya kan!? " jawab Sakura tak kalah sewot

"Mana mungkin aku yang melakukannya Pinky!! Jelas-jelas ini apartemenku dan kau pasti merayuku kan!?" geram Sasuke sambil menguatkan ikatan selimut yang saat ini bertengger di bawah perutnya.

"HAH?? Mana mungkin aku masuk kedalam apartemenmu dan merayumu pantat ayam!!! Pasti kaulah yang sudah mencampurkan sesuatu kedalam minumanku di pesta itu kan!?" desis Sakura

APA?? PESTA??

Kali ini Sakura dan Sasuke kembali berpandangan bingung. Kini mereka sama-sama teringat pesta pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata 12 hari yang lalu. potongan demi potongan berlalu cepat. Tiba-tiba sekelebat memori bermunculan mengisi otak mereka. Silih berganti bagai deretan lampu mobil yang melaju kencang di jalan tol dan...

"Tidak mungkin!!! " bisik Sakura lemas

"Bohong!!! " desis Sasuke

Lalu, seakan menyadari sesuatu keduanya serempak melihat ke jari manis masing-masing dan...

"Oh.. Kamisama" teriak Sakura kencang

"Ya Tuhan" teriak Sasuke yang tak kalah kencang dengan Sakura

Sebuah cincin pernikahan melingkar manis di jari mereka. Seketika itu benda putih pipih tersebut menghapus rasa tak percaya mereka. Potongan-potongan memori kembali melintasi kepala mereka.

Pertunangan

Pernikahan

Bulan madu

Meskipun hanya potongan kenangan kabur, semua itu semakin melunturkan harapan mereka bahwa yang sedang mereka alami saat itu hanya mimpi buruk

"Bagaimana mungkin!!!??" teriak Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke saat ini hanya dapat terbengong meratapi apa yang sekarang sedang terjadi pada mereka.

Ini semua pasti hanya mimpi buruk. Tapi mungkinkah mimpi buruk ini senyata cincin pernikahan yang melingkar di jari manis mereka? Apa mungkin mimpi bisa dialami oleh dua orang secara bersamaan dan terasa nyata? lalu jika ini mimpi kenapa mereka bisa merasakan kehadiran satu sama lain dengan begitu jelas?

Akhirnya setelah berpikir sekian lama, Sakura dan Sasuke hanya dapat berteriak pasrah untuk yang kesekian kalinya...

"AARGHHHHH!!!!!"

bersambung...


	2. CHAPTER 1

**HATE AND LOVE**

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

.

.

 **BY MIKO1415**

.

.

 **RATING: T**

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura! Sakuraa!" teriak Ino pelan saat melihat gadis merah muda tersebut melintas di depan ruang kerjanya. Dengan sekali hentakan ia berhasil berdiri dari kursinya dan langsung menyusul si manajer humas yang tidak mendengar panggilannya sama sekali.

"Ampun deh Sakura! Cantik-cantik kok tuli sih!?" geram ino yang saat ini sedang menyusul orang yang ia panggil tadi. Bahkan orang tersebut tidak menghentikan langkahnya atau bahkan menengok sedikit pun.

'Aneh! Apa dia nggak tau sih kalau aku punya gosip paling heboh bulan ini khusus untuk dia?' pikir ino keki. Saat ini ia terpaksa berlari-lari kecil hanya untuk menyusul si makhluk langsing cantik yang meluncur lincah bagai diatas _ice skates_ itu, sementara dirinya harus menyeret-nyeret tubuhnya yang lumayan tambun demi hasrat untuk menyampaikan gosip yang baru saja ia dengar tadi

"Apa? Benarkah itu Hinata?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak. Tak ayal Ino pun menabrak Sakura kerena tak sempat menekan rem di tubuhnya yang biasanya sulit diajak membuat manuver-manuver dadakan.

"Aduh Ino!! Apaan sih!?" teriak Sakura kaget. Hampir saja ia kehilangan keseimbangan akibat ditabrak oleh ino tadi. Ia segera menekan tombol _hold_ diponselnya, tak ingin lawan bicara diseberang sana ikut mendengar pertengkaran konyol mereka.

"Maaf, maaf! kamu sih dipanggil-panggil dari tadi nggak nyahut" serbu Ino kesal.

"Nggak lihat apa orang lagi ngomong di telepon?" delik Sakura pelan.

Ino menggaruk-garuk kepala merasa berdosa. Ia memang tidak melihat _bluetooth_ yang terpasang di telinga Sakura. Apalagi tidak setiap orang bisa melihat benda kecil itu nyempil di telinga kan?

"Halo, Hinata? Maaf, nanti aku telepon sepuluh menit lagi ya? Kebetulan ada sedikit masalah di kantor" pinta Sakura pada lawan bicaranya setelah menekan lagi tombol _hold_ diponselnya. Lawan bicaranya pun menyetujuinya, lalu ia pun mematikan ponselnya.

"Ada apa sih Ino?" kali ini mata Sakura beralih ke Ino. Biasanya jika Ino lari terbirit-birit seperti tadi, berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan, yaitu gosip.

"Mau dengar tidak?" tanya Ino sambil menaik turunkan alisnya penuh rahasia, kebiasaan yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya jika sudah tidak tahan untuk menyampaikan berita yang ia miliki.

"Gosip?" tanya sakura kepo

"Enak saja! Kali ini aku benar-benar mendengarnya dari Jiraiya san loh saat dia berbicara langsung dengan Presdir di pusat."cibir ino panjang lebar

"Ya mungkin saja masalah gaji kan?" sahut Sakura

"Bukan, bukan. Kau pasti tidak akan percaya deh kalau aku cerita Sakura" cibir Ino kesal. Mana mungkin demi masalah sepele itu dia akan berjuang untuk mengejar Sakura seperti tadi.

"Ya sudah cepat cerita pig, aku harus cepat kembali ke ruangan nih" ujar Sakura tak sabar.

"Iya, iya. Ih kau ini tidak asik Sakura, aku paling malas bicara jika waktunya mepet seperti ini" cibir Ino kesal menanggapi sahabat pinknya ini.

Sakura melipat tangannya di dada dengan tidak sabar untuk mendengar gosip yang dimiliki oleh sahabatnya ini. Pembicaraannya dengan Hinata tadi masih terus memenuhi otaknya.

"Mau dengar tidak sih?" tanya Ino kesal yang melihat pikiran rekan kerjanya itu menerawang ke mana-mana.

"Kau kira dari tadi aku ngapain Ino!? Aku kan sudah menunggumu bercerita dari tadi. Kau saja yang belum mulai bercerita!!"

Walau sebal dengan ocehan Sakura tadi, akhirnya Ino pun bercerita juga. "Tadi waktu Jiraiya san berbicara di telepon dengan Presdir mengenai posisi manajer humas di kantor pusat yang lagi kosong." ujar Ino memulai cerita.

"Eh memangnya Nagato san ke mana?" tanya Sakura heran. Sejauh ini ia tidak pernah mendengar berita apapun mengenai pengunduran diri Nagato, manajer humas senior di kantor pusat Tokyo. Lalu kenapa jabatan itu sekarang kosong?

"Karena itu dengarkan dulu jika orang sedang berbicara Sakura!" gerutu Ino sebal kerena pembicaraannya dipotong. "Nagato san masih ada, jabatan yang kosong itu manajer humas untuk produk baru kita."

"Maksudnya Dhemoticyl?" tanya Sakura sekadar memastikan.

Produk baru mereka itu sudah soft launching sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Obat yang bisa menaikkan trombosit kurang dari 1 kali 24 jam serta menurunkan demam secara bersamaan tanpa perlu infus atau obat-obatan lainnya memang sudah menjadi produk yang paling top tahun ini.

"Bukannya sudah ada orang baru diposisi itu sekarang? Kalo nggak salah namanya shion deh." bawel sakura lagi.

"Oh cewek yang itu sih udah cabut. _Resign."_ jawab Ino cepat.

"Loh, dia kan baru masuk?"

"Katanya sih nggak tahan. Gara-gara _orang itu._ "

"Siapa? Tsunade sama?" tanya Sakura keki. Tsunade, direktur marketing yang membawahkan beberapa divisi dari produk BPH. Seorang wanita dengan usia yang sudah berkepala lima itu masih cantik layaknya gadis belia. Beliau merupakan salah satu atasannya yang kadang sering keluar cerewetnya.

"Bukan. Tapi si _itu_ tuh..."

Sakura mengerutkan kening."Siapa sih? Utakata san? Konan san? atau si resek Hidan itu?" ujarnya.

"Bukan Ra! Tapi si _itu_ tuh. Yang menyandang julukan The Most Handsome Man In Japan! Sekarang ini dia yang megang pemasaran Dhemoticly."

"Dia?!" kali ini Sakura benar-benar tak kuasa menahan kaget. "Bukannya konon menurut legenda yang beredar, semua cewek-cewek di kantor pusat berlomba-lomba untuk bisa kerja bareng dengan sang The Most Handsome Man In Japan?"

"Aalah... Tapi menurut si Shion kemarin, _dia_ itu cuma buat sakit hati aja kalau mau diajak kompromi soal kerjaan. Orangnya itu susah banget kalau mau diajak kerja sama, padahalkan seharusnya manajer marketing dan manajer humas itu harus bisa kerja sama."

"Hm" Sakura cuma bisa membenarkan. Ia dan Shizune, manajer marketing senior di cabang Kyoto, sudah seperti kakak adik. Shizune, walaupun jauh lebih senior darinya, sama sekali bukan tipe yang sombong. Bahkan kurang dari waktu 6 bulan, Shizune sudah mempromosikannya ke Jiraiya san agar diangkat menjadi manajer humas yang saat itu kebetulan sedang kosong. Sejak saat itu ia menjabat posisi yang selama ini diidam-idamkannya.

"Kok selama ini aku nggak pernah dengar tentang si Shion sih?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Karena itu, kalau dipanggil jangan sok jual mahal. Kau sudah taukan kalau aku ini punya informasi terpercaya tentang segala gosip dari kantor pusat." jawab Ino bangga sambil membusungkan dada.

"Oh kalau begitu ya sudah, aku kembali dulu ya." ujar Sakura sambil membalik badan dan mengambil langkah untuk pergi.

"Tunggu dulu Sakura! Kau tidak mau dengar beritanya nih?" cegat Ino cepat sembari menarik lengan gadis pink ini.

"Lho, bukannya kau sudah cerita pig? Tentang si Shion itu kan?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Bukan tentang itu Sakura! Yang tadi itu cuma prakata doang!" seru Ino gemas akan tingkah sahabat pinknya ini.

"Kakashi san tadi bicara ke Jiraiya san, dia mau buat _internal recruitment_ untuk mengisi posisi manajer humas dikantor pusat" lanjut Ino lagi menyampaikan berita yang dari tadi ia simpan.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura yang mulai tertarik

"Lalu Jiraiya san bilang kalau dia punya calon kuat yang tidak perlu diajarin lagi, tidak perlu disuruh sudah tau harus mengerjakan apa, dan yang pasti kalau disuruh pindah ke Tokyo, dia mau... "

"Oh ya? Siapa orangnya?"

"Iiihhhh! Ya orang itu kamu Jidat! Aku ini baru aja disuruh sama Jiraiya san untuk nge-draft surat perintah penugasanmu. Besok pagi kau juga pasti dipanggil Jiraiya san soal mutasi ini... " seru Ino gemas.

"Ehh beneran?" kali ini Sakura yang terkejut.

Tugas baru di Tokyo? Di kantor pusat? Siapa sih yang tidak mau bekerja langsung di tengah-tengah pusat pengendalian berita BPH? Pusat semua strategi dan bisnis intelijen dibuat dan disebarkan ke seluruh cabang Biocell Pharmacy Konoha (BPH)? Wah wah siapa sih yang tidak mau?!

Tapi? Tunggu dulu!

Kalau ia memegang posisi manajer humas Dhemoticyl, itu berarti ia akan bekerja sama dengan si The Most Handsome Man In Japan. Kenapa harus makhluk resek itu sih? Coba aja Shizune san yang megang posisi manajer marketing senior Dhemoticyl dan ia yang jadi manajer humasnya? Kan lebih seru tuh. Kalau si mahkluk resek itu sih suruh gantiin aja posisi Shizune san di cabang Kyoto ini. Kan lebih enak!!

"Hayo... Mulai mengkhayal lagi nih" komentar Ino yang melihat mata Sakura menerawang.

"Berkhayal kembali pulang ke kampung halaman atau berkhayal ketemu sama si Mr Uchiha ya?!?! " Sindir Ino pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin aku akan menghayal si Mr Uchiha itu! Jelas-jelas dia jauh banget dari tipe pria idamanku" balas Sakura cepat sambil bergegas pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih menertawakannya.

Meskipun berita itu sangat menyita pikirannya, ia sudah janji akan menghubungi Hinata kembali dalam 10 menit dan sekarang sudah hampir 30 menit. Gara-gara mendengar gosip dari Ino, waktunya yang berharga terbuang cuma-cuma. Lain kali ia berjanji tidak akan membuang-buang waktu lagi, apalagi bertemu dan bergosip dengan Ino disaat jam kerja.

OOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOO

" Jadi Shizune san sudah tau tentang berita itu?" tanya Sakura ketika sore itu bertemu dengan Shizune.

"Tentu saja. Aku orang yang mengusulkannya." jawab Shizune sambil tersenyum. Sejak pertama kali mewawancarai Sakura untuk posisi asistennya hampir 2 tahun lalu, ia langsung menyukainya. Ia seakan bisa melihat kecerdasan alami di mata gadis berusia 25 tahun itu. Ia yakin Sakura akan memiliki karier yang cemerlang selama ia berada di BPH.

"Shizune san baik sekali sih! Aku benar-benar tidak tau harus bicara apa," ujar Sakura tak dapat menutupi rasa terima kasihnya.

"Siapa sih yang nggak senang, kalau melihat sesama wanita bisa sukses? Kamu itu masih muda, masih penuh semangat. Jadi wajar dong kalau aku ingin melihatmu sukses. Aku selama ini yakin kamu punya banyak sekali potensi untuk mencapai posisi yang lebih tinggi loh... "

"Benar sih, tapi... " kalimat Sakura mengambang.

"Kenapa? Kamu takut sama si Uchiha itu?" Shizune langsung menebak pokok permasalahan.

"Oh, nggak sama sekali kok." jawab Sakura cepat. "Aku justru ingin tau dia itu seperti apa sih sampai bisa membuat Shion nggak betah kerja disana. Dari yang kudengar, Shion sengaja di- _hijack_ dari kompetitor untuk megang Demothicyl."

"Ha.. ha.. nanti juga kamu tau kok. Kan tinggal beberapa hari lagi kamu pindah ke sana." goda Shizune

Sakura memang tidak takut dengan sosok bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Justru sebaliknya. Ia khawatir tidak bisa mengubah persepsi yang selama ini telanjur terbentuk di kepalanya tentang cowok itu. Yah siapa sih yang nggak kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Semua karyawan atau setidaknya seluruh karyawan di BPH mengenal sosoknya. Bukan cuma itu, sosoknya itu pun sering muncul sebagai narasumber acara-acara _talkshow_ yang berkaitan dengan industri farmasi dan dunia pemasaran.

Yang lebih heboh lagi, si Sasuke itu sering menjadi model majalah pria terkenal di Tokyo. Bahkan selama 2 tahun terakhir ia menjadi pemenang kontes The Most Handsome Man In Japan.

Jika seandainya di Amerika sana pernah ada sitkom terkenal dengan judul _Everybody Loves Raymond,_ nah si Sasuke itu tanpa sungkan mengadopsi judul sitkom itu menjadi _Everybody Loves Sasuke_ dan memopulerkannya di kalangan para _fans_ -nya di seluruh pelosok BPH di Jepang ini. Yah, mungkin benar, _Everybody Indeed Loves Sasuke._ Semuanya kecuali Sakura.

Sejak bergabung dengan BPH, Sakura memang tak habis pikir apa lebihnya sih sosok bernama Uchiha Sasuke sehingga hampir disukai seluruh karyawan wanita. Kenapa sih banyak orang bisa tergila-gila dengan sosok yang jelas-jelas menurutnya merupakan contoh sempurna tipe manusia yang tercabut dari akarnya itu?

Lihat saja! Jelas-jelas asli Jepang kok malah bertingkah kayak orang bule gitu? ngomong selalu Inggris, barang-barang harus _designer label_ dan mati-matian mempertahankan imej metroseksual pada dirinya supaya tetap bisa menyandang gelar The Most Handsome Man In Japan. Dan tak lupa satu lagi, gaya rambutnya yang menurutku mirip dengan pantat ayam. Apa tidak ada gaya rambut lain yang sesuai dengan kepalanya sampai harus memilih potongan rambut yang seperti itu?

Okelah, Sasuke memang lulusan Amerika, tapi itu bukan jaminan dia sosok yang luar biasa yang seakan-akan bisa berubah menjadi bule kan? Bagaimanapun darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya tetap darah orang Jepang dan Uchiha kan? Jadi sia-sia saja dia bermetamorfosis jadi orang bule, mati-matian jaga imej. Hah, susah banget sih hidup orang itu?

Sakura memang belum pernah bertemu Sasuke secara langsung. Sejauh ini ia hanya pernah beberapa kali melihat sekilas dari seberang ruangan ketika menghadiri rapat di Tokyo. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat berkenalan. Baginya Uchiha Sasuke itu rasanya begitu artifisial yang saat ini bisa ditemukannya dimana-mana. Mereka berusaha menjadikan diri mereka orang lain dengan berbagai atribut mahal yang sengaja mereka beli untuk menimbulkan kesan tertentu.

Sakura sendiri bukan sosok yang seperti itu. Dia bukanlah seorang gadis yang kehidupannya berfoya-foya dengan memakai barang merek luar negeri. Disaat teman-temannya rela menjebol kartu kredit demi barang-barang _designer label_ berharga ratusan yen dan kosmetik luar negeri yang tidak kalah heboh harganya, Sakura justru bangga dengan barang-barang lokal yang harganya lebih murah dan kualitasnya nggak kalah bagus.

Yang jelas selama ini tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah mencela penampilannya. Sebaliknya, selama ini ia justru mendapat pujian. Ia tau semua pujian tersebut bukan hanya basa-basi atau cari muka. Ia tau cermin tidak pernah berbohong saat menampilkan sosoknya.

Rambut merah muda dengan panjang sepunggung yang selalu ia urai, berkulit putih layaknya susu, tinggi 164 cm dan berat 50 kg. Matanya yang bulat tapi tidak terlalu besar dengan bola mata _emerald_ yang selalu bersinar. Demikian juga kedua lesung pipi yang menghiasi wajah ovalnya. Menurut mereka ia cantik, namun jangan bayangkan dirinya cantik dengan tampang-tampang blasteran, melainkan cantik layaknya wanita jepang. Ia layaknya Yamato Nadeshiko dengan rambut bewarna merah muda. Hmm, sejujurnya ia sangat menyukai sebutan itu. Terlebih karena ia adalah Haruno Sakura, yang kecantikannya layaknya bunga Sakura

OOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOO

 **A/N: Yuhuuuu... kembali bersama author disini..**

 **Setelah sekian lama author tidak update dan meninggalkan fanfic ini, author kembali lagi. Dengan membawa chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Sebenarnya fanfic ini author ambil ide ceritanya dari salah satu novel kepunyaan author.Maaf kalau agak jelek ya...**

 **Sekian aja ya chapter 1 kali ini. Nanti author kasih panjang lagi deh chapter 2 nya kalau menurut kalian chapter ini kurang panjang...**

 **BYE..**

 **REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
